1. Field of Invention
This invention comprises a reciprocal type pump or motor adapted to have a linear function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most commonly used pumps and motors appear to be adapted for rotational motion or action.
Linear acting pumps are in use and these for the most part are driven by a relay which energizes a pair of spaced opposed coils. Relays operate slowly and have a relatively short life span. Other pumps use a single coil to move a plunger or piston in one direction utilizing a spring for a return. Springs are subject to fatigue and are not controllable for variable pressure.
Conventional seals are used in connection with the housings and internal parts of pumps or motors generally and these are subject to deterioration and in time require replacement. Such seals do not assure that a pump housing will be leakproof particularly in pumping exotic or dangerous fluids.